Rinan
'''Rinans '''are a species of humanoid that is native to the planet Rine. Appearance and Biology Rinans resemble humans almost entirely except their eyes consist of either squared or diamond shaped pupils (depending on the angle and how they are gazing). There internal makeup is also different, as they have a heart that is spread out in multiple "pump stations" throughout their bodies. Vision Rinan vision is a completly different base than human vision and most humanoids in general. It is said that they see in "Five Dimensions". Wether or not that is completely true is uncertain, however it is clear that they see things in a much more complex manner than most organisms outside of Rine. , a Rinan Female]] Society Rinans are a society based on strength and honor, but also a contrasting emphasis on beauty, charm, and emotional openness. It is a common practice when a Rinan met with an impass to let out a Chad Mugar, a loud bellow that can be heard echoing off the many mountains of Rine (SL II: Digging Their Own Graves). In Rinan society, stronger children are brought up to reach the highest honor of joining the ranks of the Rinan "Warriors of The Guard", who fight for the Coaliter. Rinens are highly competative, however they are "good sports" and rarely allow competition to wedge friends apart. Rinan architecture focuses on angles and hexagons rather than simple basic box structures. This is due to their intricate vision and enhanced creativity. It is common to find large glass pyramids, hexagons, octogons, rhomboids, or anything with a sizable amount of angles. Arts and Theater are important to Rinans, and can be found just about anwhere on Rine. Those who do not make it as warriors often find success in acting, painting, dancing, or writing. The Grand Olli is the largest theater on the planet and also one of the most well known theaters in the known galaxy. Music Rinan music is considered by many as one of the most beautiful forms in the galaxy. Cal once mentioned that it sounded to him like "a blend of ancient celtic charm and spiritual hymns with a dash of otherworldly fantasy." (SL II: Digging Their Own Grave). Much of the songs written by Rinans celebrate victories, advancements, and milestones, however there are songs for every Rinan's name and homeland, as well as songs for nature, changing of seasons, deaths, births, weddings, and even different types of food at feasts. Sex Rinans kiss by touching fingers together and discharging a shock of pleasure. Otherwise they mate much the same way as humans for the most part. Both genders are treated as equals but males seem to treat females with superior respect. The proper way to apologize to a Rinan woman is to get on your hands and knees and say sorry. Politics They despise humans because they think they worship the Stanal as gods. They are mortal enemies of the Stanal as the Stanal stand for everything that is not acceptable in Rinan society as well as threaten them by invading colonies. Category:Species Category:Sapient Category:Aliens Category:Stagnillian Imperial Alliance